Feliz San Valentín, Comandante
by L.Mistika
Summary: No se imaginaba a un grounder celebrando San Valentín; no en un lugar donde tras el desastre nuclear que los llevó al espacio, la vida y las tradiciones pasaron a ser una suerte de compendio de hechos históricos para recordar de dónde provenían. Mucho menos a la fría e imperturbable Heda.


Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de estar en la Tierra es la combinación de los olores de la naturaleza junto con la observación de las estrellas. En El Arca, pesé a estar suspendidos en el espacio, nunca les había prestado demasiada atención. Quizás porque las vistas, desde cualquier parte de la estación, eran siempre las mismas. Aquí no. Parece que cada día se renueve el paisaje para descubrirlo nuevamente. El balcón de la habitación de Lexa se había convertido en uno de mis lugares favoritos sin duda. Desde ahí podía verse la mayor parte de Polis y de los vastos terrenos que la rodeaban. Hoy hacía bastante frío, si bien había dejado de nevar hacía unos días, el aire era gélido. Agradecía profundamente el calor de las velas que siempre estaban presentes en los aposentos privados de Heda.

Esa noche, me vino a la memoria la vida que tenía El Arca, antes de que flotaran a mi padre y nos enviaran a la Tierra. Recuerdo algunos libros que leí, donde se hablaba del estilo de vida, costumbres y tradiciones de la civilización occidental antes de la catástrofe nuclear que asoló el planeta. Ninguna se celebraba ya en la estación sin embargo, una de ellas siempre me había llamado mucho la atención: San Valentín. Perdida en mi memoria, me sobresalté cuando noté una piel extra sobre mis hombros.

-Si sigues aquí sentada con tan poco abrigo vas a enfermar, Clarke.- me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba.

-Te tengo a ti para impedir que eso ocurra, Comandante.

-Parecías perdida en tus cavilaciones, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí, lo estoy, es solo que... Bueno, me he despertado y como no podía volver dormir, decidí levantarme para no molestarte y he recordado cosas de El Arca.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres contarme acerca de ellas?

-Está bien. Pero volvamos a la cama, será mejor.

Una vez acomodadas de nuevo y acurrucada contra su cuerpo empecé a contar en que consiste San Valentín. Le conté como, antiguamente, se solían conmemorar en días señalados actos o aspectos importantes para la civilización, bien por la religión, como la cristiana, que celebraba la conmemoración de los martirios de los santos bien por lo civil, como el día de la paz o de la música. Ella me escuchaba atentamente incluso cuando sabía que todo lo que le estaba contando suponía un golpe mortal a todas las creencias que los grounders han desarrollado durante décadas.

-Entonces, la gente del pasado conmemoraba su amor el día de San Valentín. ¿No podían profesarse sus sentimientos el resto del año?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No es así. Ese día se conmemoraba, como tú dices, el amor y la amistad pero obviamente, los sentimientos hacia tu pareja, tus amigos o tu familia existen siempre, todos los días del año.

-Entonces ese día era un día especial para las parejas. ¿Qué actos llevaban a cabo?

-Pues, no sabría decirte. Los pocos libros que pude leer sobre ese aspecto decían que utilizaban los corazones como símbolos, porque en el corazón, de forma metafórica, reside el amor y se solían regalar flores y bombones.

\- ¿Qué es un bombón?

-Es un dulce hecho con chocolate. El chocolate se consigue a través de las semillas del cacao.

\- No es un árbol que conozca en ninguno de los territorios de la Coalición, Clarke. Lo siento mucho.

-Ya, bueno, no pasa nada. El día de los enamorados, como también se le llamaba, era el 14 de febrero. Más o menos, el día que es hoy. No podría decirlo con exactitud, he perdido un poco la cuenta desde que llegamos a la Tierra.

Lexa permanecía callada mirándome fijamente. Su semblante era serio y sus ojos me decían lo mucho que estaba intentando comprender todo lo que le había dicho. De repente me dio un beso en la frente, cogió una de las pieles y se marchó diciendo que volvería pronto. ¿En serio? Muy bien, Griffin, ya la has espantado. Me di la vuelta y me enrollé aun más en las pieles.

-Sé qué no puedo...

-Joder, Lexa, ¡qué susto!

-Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte.

-No pasa nada, simplemente eres demasiado sigilosa. ¿Qué es eso?

-Esto es un dulce típico de los Trikru. Mi favorito, de hecho, es una especie de pan dulce. No puedo ofrecerte chocolate ni todas esas cosas que me has contado pero, por favor, acéptalo. Feliz San Valentín, Clarke.

Y ahí estaba. Detrás de la temible Heda, Comandante de los doce clanes, Lexa; la mujer dulce y atenta a la que solo tenía acceso cuando estábamos a solas; besándome con ternura infinita.

-Feliz San Valentín, Lexa.


End file.
